the_trable_classfandomcom-20200214-history
Druglord Kaspizz
Kasparas The Man of Hair Kasparas aka Kaspizz, is one main the initiators of The Trable and is male student with sexy hair at skola . He became famous because of his sexy and manly fucking gorgeous hairstyle. That lead him to the big success of making friends and finding even "gf". Smooth mon.... Personality of Kasparas is special and sort of fascinating. Young mon knows "wat sup?" he has optimistic ideal of life yet he fantasizies about it a alot. Happiness surrounds him a lot especially after purchasing a pack of Parliament ciggs that are known to be elite type of them all. Does this represent Kaspizz to be elite as well? Well think about it... Kasparas has unique trait in his personallity that allows him to make friends quickly and get along with everyone especially with gurls, but he does not aquire title of "player" since he only feels passion of love for only one gurl he wants to. Youngster takes the step After Kasparas left antakalnis skola he improved a lot, he started smoking, drinking and having sex. These traits improved by every year that he spent in skola and it was influenced by newcomers as well. Kaspizz carries condom packs to school dealing them to little children and giving them lessons how to use it properly. Indeed, a future of sexual intercourse teacher. Having rough time with his old social community causes led Kaspizz to pretty sad conditions of living, he bought his Vaudka from the money he collected from Rokas and Danitel for the 'erb. He was on the buisiness scale for almost a year and then uncertain circumstances led him to quite all that shiet. He finally understood what friends are for and he learned valuable lesson of life: "420 is just a jk". After smoking with his friends he finally understood the way of the flow and he decided to try something new; he was planning to buy E-CIGG but because of many occasions he found the Alien-Tech cigg on the ground on the top of the hobbit hill, and that lead him to bright and healtier future but I suppose not really.... Plans for eradicating Rad's bright side Kaspizz was the creator for plan to change Radvile The Cupcake once and for all, altho plan wasn't success it still led to better future as Radvile The Cupcake made a progress on becoming more lewd gurl than she used to be. Year later after the plan that fell apart , Kaspizz the Hair mofo had another plan on making Radvile The Cupcake getting used to alcohol to become more chill gurl person. This plan is still ongoing and is led by Kasparas and the crew. Achievements Got stylish hairstyle that led to success of being a man of hopes and bright future, and also for lust that females felt against him. After shaving his hair it became even more sexy that straigthened up Marty to go for gurls now.... FOUND A FUCKING ALIEN-TECH E-CIGG!!!!!! BOUGHT FLAVOUR ENJOYED IT,broke it but it still works :P FINALLY PLAN FOR PARTY WORKED AND SHIET HAPPENED, CLASSMATE GURLS WERE INVITED, FUCKING SUCCESSS MON!!!FUCKED MARTY"S MOM MULTIPLE TIMES, MULTIPLE PLACES, MULTIPLES POSES.......... Tips that will never be forgotten Tips that he gave to Marty about usage of condoms will "hopefully" help LaShawna to use condoms wisely during sex act, this could make Kasparas a hero since Marty won't get to have a child, but nobody really cares, let him have that child...#yolo "Kas pavalges neparuko, tas didziausias tinginys" will always stay our brohoof phrase (altho originally it came from center) as a tip of life leading to succesful future. Drinking style Kasparas takes multiple shots of Vaudka, gets dizzy, and that initiates his pose of Capitan Sparrow from Carribean Pirates, that pose resembles hopes and booze at once and is funny in one way...... Never gets too fucked up, stays thinking whenever he is drunk, contains his drunkness to max, never gives up like Rokutis ;*